


World Guardians: The Training

by Wolf8898



Series: World Guardians [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf8898/pseuds/Wolf8898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise if you didn't expect any swears in the story but it was well used.</p>
    </blockquote>





	World Guardians: The Training

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if you didn't expect any swears in the story but it was well used.

They all stared at him, it was confusing for all of them not just Elsa who had ofcoure met Issac but this wasn't him...well at lest she thought it wasn't. Buy he must be, she thought, they'd both fought every other training session, so why now was she questioning her own sight, questioning who she had met at the training center.

"Your not Issac" Elsa finally said.

"Well I've been Issac for a while now so Im pretty sure I am" the boy replys.

"Wait didn't you train with Issac?" Jack asked Esla nods but he soon realised she looks just as confused as the rest of them.

"I will explain everything but there is one of you missing and you still need to meet someone"

"Wait who's missing?" Astrid asks

"Shit. Where's Toothless?" Hiccup both exasperates and worked at the same time.

"He'll be here just give it a..." the boy claiming to be Issac was interupted by a woman's voice calling from atop some stairs.

"Issac dinners ready, come and get it"

"Not now mum!" he shouts through his teeth but smiles at his guests.

"If you don't come now I will come down there myself." the boy sighs and walks between his five visitor. He starts walking up but shortly returns down the stairs slightly.

"Oh yeah I guess you should head up with me, the initiative was her idea after all." the boy smiles and walks up the stairs that turned up behind them. It was a few seconds before the five of them rushed up the stairs. When they reached the top of the they all tumbled out of the doorway and fell onto the floor.

When they all eventually stood up they saw both Issac and the woman who called him sitting at a table that had been set for seveThey all stared at him, it was confusing for all of them not just Elsa who had ofcoure met Issac but this wasn't him...well at lest she thought it wasn't. Buy he must be, she thought, they'd both fought every other training session, so why now was she questioning her own sight, questioning who she had met at the training center.

"Your not Issac" Elsa finally said.

"Well I've been Issac for a while now so Im pretty sure I am" the boy replys.

"Wait didn't you train with Issac?" Jack asked Esla nods but he soon realised she looks just as confused as the rest of them.

"I will explain everything but there is one of you missing and you still need to meet someone"

"Wait who's missing?" Astrid asks

"Shit. Where's Toothless?" Hiccup both exasperates and worked at the same time.

"He'll be here just give it a..." the boy claiming to be Issac was interupted by a woman's voice calling from atop some stairs.

"Issac dinners ready, come and get it"

"Not now mum!" he shouts through his teeth but smiles at his guests.

"If you don't come now I will come down there myself." the boy sighs and walks between his five visitor. He starts walking up but shortly returns down the stairs slightly.

"Oh yeah I guess you should head up with me, the initiative was her idea after all." the boy smiles and walks up the stairs that turned up behind them. It was a few seconds before the five of them rushed up the stairs. When they reached the top of the they all tumbled out of the doorway and fell onto the floor.

When they all eventually stood up they saw both Issac and the woman who called him sitting at a table that had been set for Eight people, so they knew they were coming, but there was one extra place.

"Well at least your the people that I chose." the woman stated. She had short blond hair that looks as if it was brown at some point.

"Mum. I was about to explain who we are so can they sit down before you start giving them all criticism" Issac said sitting down.

So thats what they do, but no one wants to sit next to the grumpy woman but Elsa being a Queen she took the arrow and sat next to her. The food was already on the table and both were waiting for the rest to sit down before starting.

"So who exactly are you?"Jack asks cutting to the chase

"Straight to the point I suppose, but I don't do you explaining my son does"

They all look at her son who has a mouth full of food and isn't really concentrating. He looks up and sees them looking, he swallow quickly and says

"Oh it me now, so... Well what do you want to know?"

"Who are you? And where's Toothless?" Hiccup butts in.

"Toothless is outside in my stable with my dragon. And you know who I am" he takes a bite of his dinner.

"Yeah. We get it you clame to be Issac. But you look like CJ" Hiccup replied whilst Issac takes a bit of food.

"Hmm" he swallowed "technical speaking CJ never existed" everyone looked at him in a confused manor before he finally answered "he's an automaton, can't actually think for himself. Everything he said was programmed into him."

"So...He's a robot?" Elsa asked

"Was. His GPS was destroyed so I'm guessing he's dead...well not dead as such just non existent. You guys going eat?"

They all quickly realised that they hadn't touched their food and started eating. Jack however only took a few replied and pushed the plate away. Hiccup almost wolfed his food down. Merida and Astrid took their time but were still finished quite fast. Elsa and Isaac's mother ate like what they are, royalty. Which is what tipped both of them off.

"I feel like I've seen you before...Elsa is it?" She asked

"Yes. What makes you say that?" Elsa replied

"You wouldn't be related to the late king and queen of Arendel would you?"

"Why yes I am."

"Well then I suppose I should tell you I'm your cou-" she was cutting of by Issac

"They don't know yet, mum"

Just then a man with dark hair walks through the front door.

"You didn't tell me we were having guests" he said

Issac sighed "Hi dad. I apologise for what will inevitably happen" he continued to his guests

"What will happen?" Hiccup asked

"Can I talk to you two...alone" Issac said. And with that they all went down stairs.

"What will happen?" Hiccup said again

"Let it go Hiccup" Jack said

"Well sorry but I want to see Toothless. And I'm guessing he wants to see me"

"The only thing I want to know is why Issac apologised then left with his parents" Astrid said

"Agreed, but I think I know who they are." Elsa said

"What makes ye say that lass?" Merida asked

"Well before I was Queen my parents left for a wedding and that's when, well...you get the picture. But it was my cousins wedding and her hair was long and blond."

"And why's that important?" Jack asked

"She seemed really interested in-" she stopped mid sentence as Issac and his parents walk back up the stairs and into the room. They all sit down.

"Ok. I want answers." Jack said "Who are you? All of you" Issac stays quiet

"My name is Rapunzel and this is my husband Flynn."


End file.
